Si no es ahora
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: mi primer Lubby!... fic basado en el epi If not now


_... este es mi primer fic Lubby... eso me tiene nerviosa... bien esta basado en el final de epi "All about X-mas Eve" y todo el epi "If not Now", habla de todo lo que pudo haber pasado por la mente de Abby respecto a la decisión de tener o no al bebé... espero que les guste y si no pues también me lo hagan saber... please dejen reviews..._

SI NO ES AHORA

… aquí estamos, celebrando la Navidad con todos los demás, pero hay algo que me tiene muy intranquila, algo que nos concierne a los dos y que si no te digo explotaré

-¿podemos hablar?- pregunto ansiosamente  
-¿y que estamos haciendo?- me dices sonriendo pero al ver la expresión en mi rostro añades- si esta bien  
-¿podemos salir?- y casi sin esperar tu respuesta me dirijo a la salida del restaurante

Doy varios pasos, siento algo como un nudo en mi garganta, no se como voy a decirte lo que te tengo que decir

-mira nunca me había reído tanto y hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien y la verdad es que no quiero echarlo a perder, pero  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntas más sorprendido que nunca  
-cielos, en serio no se como decirte esto pero ahí va: estoy embarazada

Se hace un profundo silencio entre nosotros, yo miro a todos lados, preocupada, no entiendo bien porque te lo dije, tampoco entiendo que podrá ser de lo que alguna vez existió entre nosotros ahora

-¿estas segura?- es lo primero que dices  
-pienso repetir la prueba  
-¿quisieras tenerlo?- preguntas tomando mis manos  
-no se- respondo evasiva- sabes todo lo que puede pasarle al bebé, por mi edad, por mi… familia, no quisiera que sufriera por mi culpa

No respondes, sabes que tengo razón, que con mis antecedentes sería peligroso arriesgarme a tener un hijo, así que me abrazas: "nada debe cambiar entre nosotros independientemente de los resultados" murmuras mientras me aferro a tu abrazo…

Dos horas después… estamos en tu apartamento, ya es tarde así que vamos a dormir, me rodeas con tus brazos y cubres mi cabeza con dulces besos, se que estas cansado así que no te digo nada, excepto un "buenas noches", para que puedas dormir, la que no puede dormir soy yo… me doy vuelta lentamente para no despertarte y me quedo mirando hacia un punto indefinido mientras ante mi se abre una gama de opciones…

no se para que se lo dije - pienso para mis adentros escuchando tu acompasada respiración- menos mal que no le he dicho que estoy completamente segura de estar embarazada, me he hecho la prueba 2 veces más y el resultado no cambia, me haré un ultrasonido de cualquier forma pero no es nada que no sepa ya: tengo algo de Luka creciendo en mí… este ser que aún no puedo sentir pero que esta ahí, es mi hijo, nuestro hijo… tengo miedo de que pueda ser bipolar, pero también me da miedo ir y… perderlo, no se si pueda… ¿será que quiero que este bebé nazca¿habrá una parte de mí que aún contempla la esperanza de ser madre? - inconscientemente me llevo una mano a mi vientre mientras pienso eso- muchas son las cosas que han cambiado desde que perdí al hijo de Richard, empezando porque a él nunca se lo dije; de cualquier modo sigo sin saber que voy a hacer

… un par de días mas tarde… me has visto repetir la prueba no se cuantas veces más y has terminado por decirme que nada cambiara ese resultado… de cualquier forma ya lo sé así que decido darme por vencida… esta noche tampoco puedo dormir, aún no termino de tomar una decisión y saber que Couburn esta dispuesta a ayudarme a lo que sea que decida no me anima mucho

-¿y si olvido al bebé en el supermercado?- sugiero como para remarcar mis defectos  
-desde ahora yo haré las compras- dices sonriendo

Acaricias mi cabello pero no mencionas nada, estoy casi segura de que aunque me apoyarás en lo que sea que suceda desearías que me quedara con la criatura y aunque una parte de mí te apoya la otra parte tiene un pánico tremendo…

todo imagine, todo menos quedar embarazada, no a estas alturas de mi vida - medito en medio de mi insomnio- cuando perdí al que hubiera sido mi primer hijo, recuerdo haber pensado que era lo mejor, quizá porque en ese tiempo las posibilidades de que el bebé o que yo misma fuera bipolar estaban demasiado latentes y me llenaba de miedo; un miedo que no ha desaparecido del todo… tal vez el riesgo de que herede la bipolaridad disminuya pero, creo que 37 años no son la mejor edad para tener un hijo…es todo tan complicado…

Noche vieja/ Año Nuevo: hemos decidido estar juntos para recibir el 2006, ha pasado casi una semana desde que te dije lo de mi embarazo y sigo sin tomar una resolución, no pensé que me tomaría tanto trabajo decidirme, tú me has brindado todo tu apoyo pero puedo comprobar por el tono de tu voz, lo feliz que te sentirías de tener un hijo; empezamos a hablar de todo un poco y llegamos al tema de los hijos, lo cual ciertamente me tiene bastante… susceptible por lo que suelto un impensado

-tal vez deberías encontrar a alguien que quiera darte hijos  
-¿eso es lo que piensas de mí?- preguntas tomando mi mano y llevándola a tu pecho

No te respondo, solamente para no decir otra bobada, me limito a abrazarte y nos deseamos un feliz Año Nuevo…

Hoy por fin he decidido que ir a la clínica, aún no se que voy a hacer al llegar allá solo se que iré hoy, cosa que me tiene bastante intranquila… me has sugerido acompañarme pero tal vez quisiera estar un momento sola, al menos para tomar la decisión definitiva, se que me apoyas y se que tal vez deberías dar tu opinión, después de todo el "trabajo" lo hicimos juntos, pero no estoy segura de que sea buena idea que vengas, al menos no para el hospital pues para variar Clemente no aparece por ningún sitio y se empiezan a juntar los pacientes, tú y Neela están atendiendo a una chica que no he oído muy bien que tiene, solo se que discutes con Neela por ello, cuando ves que voy a irme me alcanzas a donde llegan las ambulancias

-me gustaría ir contigo- vuelves a decir

Estoy por decir algo cuando Chunny se asoma por la puerta

-Dr. Kovac- te llama desde la puerta  
-¿Qué no ha aparecido Clemente?- preguntas impaciente  
-nadie lo ha visto- responde ella y se mete  
-nos veremos más tarde- digo para despedirme

He llegado al hospital, hay muchas mujeres y dos mundos de posibilidades se abren ante mí: uno lleno de vacío y tristeza y reproches silenciosos por lo que podría dejar ir y otro lleno de alegría, de esperanza y de felices juegos con los tres: tú, yo y el bebé y esos mundos se reflejan en las mujeres que están frente a mí y al lado mío: unas están decididamente deprimidas y solas y seguramente han venido a abortar en cambio hay otras que lucen un orgulloso vientre de embarazo que sus parejas acarician y ríen y que seguramente vienen a control… mi mente repasa ambos mundos y todas sus posibilidades cuando escucho lo que podría ser mi última oportunidad para decidirme

-Abigail Lockhart- me llama la secretaria

Dirijo mis pasos hacia la puerta que será testigo de mi decisión…

Tres horas más tarde… ahora estoy frente al lago, sentada en una banca del parque mirando a la gente pasar, es inevitable cuestionarme ¿habré hecho lo correcto¿he tomado la decisión correcta? … pues bueno, solamente lo decidí y ya no puedo dar marcha atrás… escucho tus pasos y te miro, no digo nada en parte porque lo primero que me dices es

-esto no debe afectar lo nuestro¿sabes, a pesar de todo creo que podemos funcionar, podemos ser felices, tú decisión no debería afectarnos porque…  
-Luka, Luka- te miro con cariño- me quedaré con el bebé, no pude abortarlo

Te sientas al lado mío asimilando mis palabras… tomas mis manos en silencio, realmente no necesitamos hablar, creo que podemos entendernos perfectamente… esta decisión fue la más difícil que he tomado en mi vida pero al menos para mí es lo mejor, no se que pasara en el futuro, solo se que no estoy sola, que nunca lo he estado y que pase lo que pase, lo enfrentaremos juntos…

FIN

N/A: estoy encantada de haber terminado, digamos que es un fic único porque la continuidad sigue en la serie... no se si vuelva a hacer fics de este tipo (basados en un epi de ER), lo que si se es que disfruté mucho haciendolo... espero sus reviews

pRiNcEsS-dReAmEr


End file.
